A pickup truck typically has a cargo space secured by a tailgate. Pulling up on the tailgate handle releases a latching mechanism so that the tailgate may be swung down around its hinges to a horizontal position to provide access to the cargo area for loading and unloading. Generally, the hinges are constructed so as to permit removal of the tailgate when it is in the horizontal position.
The need to lock the tailgate is twofold. First, particularly when a camper top or a tonneau cover is mounted on the truck, it is desirable to be able to lock the tailgate to protect the gear stowed inside. Second, the tailgate itself is a desirable object for theft.
Tailgates are generally constructed as a box section with an inner panel and an outer panel spaced apart by several inches. The handle and latching mechanism are mounted inside this space. To insert the latching mechanism, truck manufacturers have taken two different approaches. One approach is to insert the mechanism from the inside, by providing a removable access panel mounted on the inside panel. A second, less expensive approach is to insert the mechanism from the outside through the existing handle aperture of the outside panel. In this second approach, the handle aperture must be made large enough to accommodate insertion of the latching mechanism. To improve the appearance of the tailgate, a plastic snap-in bezel may be mounted into the void between the edges of the enlarged aperture and the handle.
A prior anti-theft device consists of a metal cover with a lock that latches into the handle aperture and covers the handle. A bezel around the handle, installed by the vehicle manufacturer is removed. The cover can then be locked in place, thereby preventing access to the handle. When the operator wishes to open the tailgate he/she unlocks the cover and removes it so as to gain access to the handle. These covers afford and attractive and secure anti-theft solution. However, they are somewhat inconvenient to use when frequent access to the tailgate is desired. Also, storage of the cover without misplacing it sometimes constitutes a problem and, furthermore, the tailgate presents an unattractive appearance when the cover is removed.